(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic displays, and more particularly to a personalized, private eyewear-based display system.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,001 issued Feb. 19, 2002, to Spitzer, et al. and assigned to The Microoptical Corporation for Eyeglass Interface System provides for an eyeglass interface system which integrates interface system with eyewear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,503 issued Mar. 5, 2002, to Spitzer, et al. and assigned to The Microoptical Corporation for Eyeglass Display Lens System Employing Off-Axis optical Design provides for an off-axis optical display system, including an interface located between the lenses that transmits light along an optical path with respect to the interface surface toward the eye of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,232,934 issued May 15, 2001 to Heacock, et al. and assigned to Virtual Vision for Binocular Head Mounted Display System provides for a binocular head-mounted optical display system, including an interface that is plugged into the keyboard of a computer system; the device then utilizes light and the user's natural vision to make images that appear on the screen larger within a visor.
The prior art does not address the need for clarity of view or display as that which one gets from a computer screen. Moreover, past glasses do not utilize functionality allowable by modern-day computers. The present invention addresses these needs.